


Insults

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet. Malcolm loves to hurl insults and Nicola likes receiving them rather more than she should....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insults

“This is a fuckin’ ridiculous idea”

“I know”

“No, no, this is the fuckin’ WORST”

Nicola was used to hearing every idea she had quashed by the sneering tones of Malcolm. Nothing she ever did was right; she dressed wrong, she spoke wrong, she walked wrong..for all she knew she smelt wrong too. Malcolm would probably only be pleased with a clone of himself.

Having him snarl her name and insult her when his mouth was right next to her face was furthest thing from frightening she could think of. In fact, she found it a major turn-on. Something she’d happily kept hidden from Malcolm for years, after all he really didn’t need any more ammo to throw at her and finding out she got all hot and bothered when he stepped close and called her a “fuckin’ MORON” would have been like handing him the entire British armed forces.

Problem was – he’d found out anyway. How, he’d never said, but he cornered her with the fact and looked positively delighted when he snarled an insult right next to her neck and she’d moaned.

That was the start of the fall.

“Fuck, I fuckin’ HATE ye, ye know. You’re stupid, you’re Mumsy and ye interview worse than a drunken masturbatin’ monkey” The insult was delivered right next to her ear and she shivered, he knew when he got more forceful she enjoyed it more.

“Then we shouldn’t do this” Nicola gasped “just…stop this. Go back to just swearing at a distance”

“Fucking right, can’t stand being around ye for a second” Malcolm snorted a laugh “bet ye’re wetter than niagra right now aren’t ye? Christ how I could have used this little fact of yours years ago”

Nicola shuddered, oh god, she realised, she really was getting more turned on than ever. Malcolm’s voice, hurling vicious lines at her with his mouth an inch from her ear, was making her edge towards coming, actually fucking coming, right here and now. At this realisation she whimpered softly and he chuckled.

“No’ much longer pet, I know ye don’t have the strength tae deal with me fer long”

With a sudden growl of sheer fury, Malcolm thrust as hard as he could into her – harder than the in and out pace he’d set earlier when the swearing started, harder than was probably safe for the table she was bent over. She could only hang on with her fingers digging into the fine wood as he fucked her ruthlessly and hard.

“Fucking useless CUNT” he swore and she arched back against him as she came, pulsing around his cock and fighting to not scream in relief. When she slumped back down from the crest of pleasure he thrusted a few more times and shuddered as he came.

…

Later, when clothes were straightened, condom disposed of and she was kicked out of his office again, Sam gave her a sympathetic look for all the swearing she’d heard coming from her boss’ office. Nicola just shrugged as if to say 'It's Malcolm, what can you do?' and headed back to her own office.

Inside his room, settled in his seat, Malcolm tried to read through the evening papers again but was distracted by his hand curling into a fist in sheer anger.

That HAS to be the last time - He told himself – don’t care how fucking turned on I make her, I’m never doing this again.

A rueful sigh came out as he remembered he’d said that after the last 8 times.


End file.
